


Wonderland

by Dawn_twilight



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long enough to have one. Just a little something to go along with the song Wonderland by John Mayers and a beautiful illo by Romanse, which is included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

 

 

## Wonderland

#### by Dawn Twilight

* * *

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you...

I can't believe we're here, curtains drawn, bed rumpled and your body lax, eyes closed in hazy pleasure.

I can't believe your mine, spread out before me, chest heaving in sweet ecstasy, lips parted, a hidden treasure.

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue...

My gentle hand explores your smooth, flawless skin, fingers caressing you shiver as my mouth comes to rest on your hip.

You look at me through hooded eyes, tongue darting out to moisten lush kissable lips.

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile

The covers slip as you shift, slender legs parting, inviting, you pull me down, take my hand.

I kiss every inch of you, exploring, holding you tight, your body is my wonderland.

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) Your body is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

Our bodies twine, we become one, you moan deep and low.

Its for times like this that I live, I'll never let you go.

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland

* * *

End

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
